This invention relates to a novel tennis court construction and to its method of installation. A great amount of land has been devoted to the parking of automobiles and other vehicles at or near both public and private buildings. These parking areas, at such locations at stores, shopping centers, schools, banks, churches, libraries, governmental institutions, etc., require large areas of land, but are necessary for the convenience of people carrying on everyday business and pleasure activities. During a great deal of the time, however, these large parking areas are left vacant and essentially unused. Examples of this are holidays, weekends and vacation periods at schools, weekdays at churches, and non-business hours including evenings and weekends at most places of business. Although the use of valuable land for such parking is needed, particularly in metropolitan areas, it presents a situation of considerable waste. Conservation and environmental problems have led to increasing consciousness of the need for responsibility in land use. Utilization of unused vehicle parking areas for alternate sports use demonstrates efficient land conservation and the social responsibility of the sponsoring organization or community.
The sport of tennis has become very popular and during the last 20 years the number of people playing this sport has increased greatly. This great increase of interest in the sport of tennis has led to a shortage of tennis court space and increasing court rental charges, particularly during vacation periods, weekends and other such times when more people are available for playing. The construction of tennis courts is a costly and at times limited activity due to the need for a large clear area on which some type of flat pavement is normally constructed in order to provide an appropriate playing surface for the tennis court.
Thus, faced with a shortage of tennis court space and with the knowledge that a great deal of suitable playing court space is available and at times largely unused, I have invented a tennis court construction and a method of installation which easily and quickly converts unused parking lot space area into useable tennis court space.